


Save a horse, Ride me.

by burntwings



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Cowboy Hats, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntwings/pseuds/burntwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha sends Jensen a present that leads them to have a pretty eventful night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a horse, Ride me.

It had been a long, tiring day of filming on the supernatural set. Being in Dean Winchester’s headspace was exhausting on its own. Sometimes it would even take an emotional toll on him. Though, Jensen was quite lucky to have two people that cared about him so immensely to make him feel better.

After filming had ended, Jared had hugged him and tried to make him laugh by jokes that weren’t really funny. Though, his effort had made him smile. Before Jensen left to go to his trailer to get his things, Jared told him Misha left a surprise there for him. 

It was getting quite dark, and a bit chilly, he noticed as he made his way to his trailer. Jensen was greeted by a thin package laying on top of the sofa as soon as he got in. 

He noticed that there was a note written on a pink post it note saying, ‘Wear this and come over tonight.’

Jensen smiled. He wondered what Misha wanted him to wear. One time he made him wear lingerie all day and fucked him senseless all night. Jensen couldn’t think of that right now. He adjusted himself and opened the package. What was inside made him laugh so hard that he nearly cried. 

Jensen was holding a black colored t-shirt that said “save a horse, ride me”. Misha really had a thing for cowboys and riding since they had roleplayed in bed. That was one hot fucking night, he thought. 

Jensen took off his pink and blue colored plaid shirt and put on the shirt Misha sent him. He looked in the mirror and he thought it was one size too small. It was really tight, but it made him look hot. That fucker. 

Jensen locked his trailer on his way out. He said good-bye to Jared who was talking to Mark. He loved how close everyone was on set. It made him feel content that he loved his job and the people that worked with him. He was especially grateful that he met Misha. 

The drive to their- no Misha’s (even though they spend almost every weeknight together there), apartment was not too long. He was thankful there wasn’t much traffic because he was itching to know what Mish had planned for him. He could tell he was up to something. Something real good. 

Jensen was in such a rush he took the stairs instead of the elevator because it was taking too long. He needed to calm down a bit. Can’t be looking too eager or Misha might take advantage of that. In a way that may lead to hours of relentless teasing. Tonight, Jensen was not in the mood for that. 

Once Jensen was sure he seemed perfectly normal, he knocked on Misha’s door. Misha had opened in an instant. He was wearing that cowboy outfit that he wore to a con once, and also a few times in the bedroom. Misha had his cowboy hat on as well, and another in his hands. 

“You’re looking pretty hot there, Mish.” Jensen said, smirking. 

Misha placed the cowboy hat on Jensen’s head and led him in, without answering. God, his ass looked so hot in those jeans. It fitted him just right. Jensen could feel himself get half hard already. Jesus, get a grip. Misha always had this effect on him. 

Misha took a seat on his beige colored couch. He patted his hand on the seat next to him. Jensen could tell Misha was in a dom mood tonight. He sat down where he was told. 

“How did you like the present I gave you, Jen?” Misha asked. He placed his hand on Jensen’s knee and squeezed. 

“It made me laugh. I love it. Though it’s kinda not my exact size though.” Jensen felt Misha’s hand slide slightly upwards. Jensen held his breath. 

“I’m glad you liked it. And that was intentional. The second I saw you I got hard. Fuck.” Misha slid his had all the way up to to Jensen’s crotch and squeezed lightly. Jensen gasped.

“Wanna know why I made you wear that shirt?” Misha kept massaging his length. Jensen was fully erect and aching for release. He loved and hated how Misha knew just what to do to press his buttons. 

Jensen nodded and groaned when Misha started running his fingers along the outline of his cock. 

“I wanted to ride you like a horse, Jen. The shirt just seemed fitting don’t you think?” Misha unzipped Jensen’s jeans and pulled them off. Jensen moaned and nodded again as Misha starting stroking his cock through his underwear. 

Misha looked so fucking hot wearing that cowboy hat, his brown hair all mussed. Jensen wanted to run his fingers through it but he knew right now Misha was in charge. His pupils were dilated and he had that blush on his cheeks that he got when he was incredibly turned on. Jensen could feel that he was getting close so he said, “Mish, I’m close”. 

Misha stopped stroking his cock and started to unbutton his blue long sleeved shirt. Once he took that off he started to unbutton his jeans. Jensen noticed that he was commando. Fuck, just what he needed when he was denied an orgasm. 

As soon as Misha was fully naked he ordered Jensen to take off his underwear. He pulled it off in record time. 

Jensen admired Misha for a full minute. His tanned skin, his flushed beautiful face, his perfect hip bones, and his thick stiff cock. He wanted his mouth on it right fucking now. 

It seemed as if Misha knew just what he was thinking. He took a seat on the sofa and said, “Get off and get on your knees.” Jensen complied. 

“Go on. Suck.” Misha said, voice gruff. Jensen loved this angle. He loved looking up and seeing Misha’s face looking down at him. He started stroking Misha’s length to full hardness. Once it was, Jensen placed his hands on Misha’s hips and sucked on the head slowly. 

“Fuck, take it all in.” Misha groaned. 

Jensen swallowed him whole and started bobbing his head up and down. Misha placed his hand on Jensen’s head and controlled the motion. Jensen could feel Misha’s cock hit the back of his throat again and again. Jensen was thankful he didn’t have a gag reflex. Took a lot of practice though. 

Misha started fucking his face and Jensen licked and he sucked as much as he could. Jensen wanted to touch himself so badly but he knew he’d have to wait for permission. Fuck, he loved being a sub. He loved not having control. He loved knowing he was in the hands of the person he loved. 

Jensen could tell Misha was getting close because he stopped abruptly. He pulled out of his mouth and was panting really hard. 

“Have I ever told you that you have a gorgeous mouth? It was meant to take my cock so good.” Misha said in between heaving breaths. 

Misha held both of his hands out and Jensen held on to them. He leaded Jensen to straddle his lap. Misha pulled him down by his neck to peck him softly on the lips. 

“You’re such a good boy, Jensen. Doing whatever I tell you to do so, so well.” Misha kissed Jensen again a bit more passionately. Jensen bit the bottom of his lip and Misha groaned. Misha slipped his tongue in and Jensen swirled his around it. Kissing Misha was like a holy experience. He would be so tender, yet so rough at the same time. 

Jensen started rocking his hips absentmindedly against Misha’s cock, seeking release. Misha squeezed his ass and held him in place. “Mmmn. So needy. I bet you want to come. But you’ll come when you’re inside me. Fuck. Not like this.” 

Jensen moaned at the thought of being inside Misha. He needed it so much. So bad. 

“Come on, let’s go to our room.” Misha said. He held Jensen’s hand and leaded them there. 

Misha pushed Jensen down on the bed and Jensen fell down with a thud. His length slapped against his stomach and he moaned. 

“Look at you, so hard, so desperate. I love you like this, Jen. I fucking love you.” Misha straddled Jensen’s hips and leaned down to kiss Jensen’s lips. 

Jensen opened his eyes and saw Misha’s bright blue ones filled with lust stare right down at him. Jensen could see galaxies in the eyes of the man he loved so dearly. 

“I love you too, Mish. But can we get a move on? Fuck me already.” Jensen whispered.  
Misha ran his hands over Jensen’s clothed chest. He could see that his nipples were hard. He rolled them between his fingers and Jensen groaned. 

“I’m going to ride you with your shirt on.” Misha said grinding against Jensen’s cock. 

Fuck. Why is that so hot? Jensen responded by rocking his hips against Misha’s. 

Thankfully, Misha had been prepared as the bottle of lube was set on the pillow next to the one Jensen was laying on. He grinned while coating his fingers. 

Misha lifted himself so Jensen could start fingering him open. He noticed he already was prepped. 

Jensen lifted his eyebrow and Misha chucked gruffly. “I fucked myself with that dildo you got me because I was having a hard time waiting.” 

“You’re so fucking hot.” Jensen pulled Misha down and kissed him hungrily. 

Misha held Jensen’s cock and lined himself up. He stroked Jensen’s cock a bit and then slowly started to ease it inside of himself. It was one of the hottest things Jensen had ever seen and felt.

He was just so fucking tight. Jensen felt that he could come right that instant because all he could feel was tight, wet heat. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. 

“What’re you waiting for cowboy? Ride the hell out of me.” Jensen said, grinning. Misha was still wearing his cowboy hat and so was he. Fuck, he was so turned on. 

Misha responded by rolling his hips hard in response. Jensen gripped Misha’s hips tightly. He knew he was in for the ride of his life.

Misha placed his hands on Jensen’s knees and started fucking himself on Jensen’s cock. With each thrust his cock would bounce against his stomach. Jensen felt himself burning up with desire. 

Jensen slid one hand up Misha’s chest and started playing with nipples. Misha was breathing hard and moaning with every thrust.

Misha wrapped his arms around Jensen’s neck and sucked while he fucked himself rough and fast on Jensen’s cock. Jensen could feel Misha rubbing his length against his stomach. Jensen starting stroking his cock in time with Misha’s thrust. 

“Fuck, I’m getting close.” Misha whispered as he continued to ride Jensen. Jensen was getting close too but he wanted Misha to come first. Misha had seemed to find the perfect angle because he was bouncing on Jensen’s cock and moaning so loud. Fuck. 

Misha came all over Jensen’s shirt with a shout. Some come even landed on Jensen’s lips. He locked his gaze with Misha’s and licked it off with his tongue. 

“You’re the best horse rider I’ve ever met, Mish.” Jensen said, winking. He took his shirt off and rolled himself on top of Misha. He wrapped his legs around Jensen’s waist. 

“Now it’s my turn to fuck you. Giddy up.” Jensen started thrusting slowly into Misha. Jensen’s breathing was ragged, his thrusts faltering as he was getting close to his inevitable orgasm. He started pounding into Misha harder and without control. Misha encouraged him by digging his nails into Jensen’s back. He would rock his hips up to match Jensen’s thrusts and it was getting too much to handle. Jensen bit down hard on Misha’s shoulder and came harder than he had in weeks. Misha kissed him through it and he pulled out once the high wore off. 

The first words to come out of Jensen’s mouth were, “Thank god you chose to ride me and not a horse.” 

Misha started laughing hysterically and Jensen followed. He loved that he had such an amazing friendship with Misha along with them being in a relationship. It had been a long road for them to get to this point. Polyamory was such a new concept to Jensen but his beautiful wife Danneel had supported him all the way.

“You have no idea how happy it makes me to see you laugh like that, Jen. I was worried about you. You know, with being in Dean’s headspace and being away from Danneel and JJ.” Misha said curling up into Jensen. 

Jensen wrapped his arm around Misha and held him close. “You’re one of the best things to happen to me. I’m so glad I have you. Thanks for this. It really helped. I love you. Now get some sleep. You have to be on set tomorrow.” Jensen kissed the top of Misha’s head. 

Misha smiled and nuzzled into him. “Good night, cowboy. Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut! *hides* 
> 
> Misha inspired me with all those horse riding jokes ;)
> 
> Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
